1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a machine for cutting a window blind and more particularly, to a method and a machine for cutting a window blind, which can automatically set the cutting length by means of reading a barcode provided at the window blind to be cut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular window blind manufacturers simply provide limited lengths of blind members, i.e. headrail, bottom rail, slats, shade, for every type of the window blind, such as a horizontal Venetian blind, a vertical Venetian blind, a roller blind, etc. Sale centers such as upholsterers and downstream firms use a blind cutting machine to cut blind members, which are normally slightly greater than the size of a window that is to be installed with the window blind, to a desired length for fitting different sizes of the windows.
Further, regular window blind cutting machines include two types, namely, the saw-cut type, which uses a circular saw to cut blind members, and the die-cut type, which uses a cutter blade to cut blind members. The saw-cut type has the advantages of fast cutting speed and smooth cutting edge. However, using a saw-cut type blind cutting machine to cut blind members produce much dusts, resulting in environmental pollution. Using a die-cut type blind cutting machine to cut blind members does not produce much dust, and can make a particularly designed pattern of edge shape by using a special cutter blade. However, the cutting speed of a die-cut type blind cutting machine is slow. Further, using a cutter blade to cut blind members produces burrs at the cut edge. Therefore, saw-cut type blind cutting machines and die-cut type blind cutting machines have different applications. Users may make a selection subject to the need. There are still different models of saw-cutting blind cutting machines and die-cutting blind cutting machines that provide different functions. For example, there are blind cutting machines that use a hand wheel-operated positioning gage or programmable digitalized positioning gage to set the distance between the rear end of the blind member and the reference line, i.e., to set the size to be cut. There are also known multipurpose blind cutting machines of combination of saw-cutting and die-cutting, and double-sided blind cutting machines with two cutting units at two sides (a regular model of blind cutting machine has only one cutting unit at one side; in order to have the edges of the two distal ends smooth and symmetrical, the other end of the blind member must be reversed and set into the cutting unit for cutting after cutting of one end of the blind member; a double-sided blind cutting machine can cut the two distal ends of the blind member without reversing the position of the blind member).
However, no matter which one of the aforesaid conventional blind cutting machines is used, the operator needs to calculate the cutting length manually, and then to manually control the hand wheel to set the positioning gauge into position or to input the control parameters to set the programmable digitalized positioning gage. Because the cutting length is calculated manually, the risk of human error exists. A miscalculation results in a cutting error, and the product becomes unusable. Further, manual gauge positioning control wastes much time and labor.